


In Darkest day

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Kyle Rayner, Asperger Syndrome, Boys In Love, Child Abuse, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travel, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, White Lantern Kyle Rayner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: My name is Octavian and so far, my life has been extremely unstable. Heres my story.《This story us still in editing, okay?》
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Damon Matthews/Todd Rice, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden & Todd Rice, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Kyle Rayner, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz & Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner & Alan Scott & John Stewart, Tai Pham & John Stewart, Tai Pham & Kim Tran, Tai Pham/ original character, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent





	1. In Darkest Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm still figuring this site out, please dont get unhappy with me if I don't do a second chapter.

It's hard to say when my earliest memory was, but I do remember it, I have hyperthymesia, which basically means I remember almost EVERYTHING.

"Oh my little darling, aren't you so beautiful," a voice was singing, "You are the light that lights my darkest night, and the darkest depths of my sea," I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and out of focus, the only thing I could properly see was a round face, the face was very pretty, "oh hi, baby,"

"You can't keep calling him 'the baby' forever, you know," another voice spoke up, I couldn't turn to see who it was, but their voice was as comforting as the voice that belonged to the face in front of me.

"I suppose you're right," the pretty-faced-person said with a sigh, "What do you suggest, Todd?" 

"Octavian, Tavvy for short," 'Todd' said with a laugh.

"Well, what do you think, baby? Do you like it?" I stared at her, "I think he does,"

"I was joking, Jen,"

"I know, but still, he looks like an Octavian to me," She reached over and touched my cheek, "It's a strong name and he is going to be so strong when he's older,"

My second favorite memory is from a couple of days after that one.

"He looks like an Alien baby," the little girl said, "Doesn't he, uncle Todd,"

"A little bit, yeah, but don't let your mommy hear you say it,"

The girl giggled and nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Mommy had come back in, she still looked tired but that didn't get rid of how pretty she was.

"Nothing, Jennie," uncle Todd said, winking at the little girl, "just talking about the little bundle of joy,"

She scooped me up gently, that's the last time I remember seeing her.

The next face I saw was not my mommy, she didn't look anything like my mommy.

She had taken me too her home and had toldme she was protecting me, I didn't understand, I still don't, what did she want to protect me from? I hadn't been in danger.  
\-----  
I looked up from the metal table, the person writing down my story had paused to stare at me horrified.

"That's just the start, there's so much more," I informed them.  
\-----  
She wasn't kind, she wasn't motherly, she wasn't warm, she wasn't my mommy, but she still tried to convince me that she was my mother, I started to play along when I was three years old.

Sometimes we would live in bad places, people would do bad things to the both of us, but she said that it was important and that it was the only way.

I remember there was this one time where the people who came over took me to their house for a bit, they...weren't like mommy or uncle Todd, but they were better than Sara.

They gave me some food, a toy, some warm clothes and a night to sleep before they took me back to her, I never saw those people again but I still think about them sometimes.

When I was five, we got into a real house and Sara got a boyfriend, he was nice for about ten seconds until he showed us his real side and how much of an fuckhead he was.

There was this one time where he-he threw my pet hamster against a wall and told me that I was lucky that it wasn't my head, the next time I made him upset, he chucked his beer bottle at the wall next to me, I don't when he left, but he did, he disappeared and Sara didn't speak about him again.

I did try to ask her but she acted like she had no clue what I was talking about, then one day, I accidentally told my teacher about it, and when I got home, Sara threw her collection of wineglasses at me, luckily only three out if the ten of them hit me, but after that I was alot more careful about what I said around others.

There was another time, when I was eight that something like this happened, this was back when we lived in New York, by the way, where I mentioned my 'real mommy' mothe-Sara grew quite upset by that, she wound up putting me in the punishment closet for a week after that one.

\----  
"That's enough for today, Octavian, you'll be staying in a holding cell tonight," the writer said, standing up.

Tomorrow I would have a chance to say everything I needed to say and nothing could stop me from saying it.

I walked back to the cell, a police officer was walking with me, she was silent the whole time we were walking, which made me feel slightly anxious, I didn't really like silence all that much, it made me feel like I needed to say something or do something.

"Call out if you need anything," She said as she locked the door of the cell, I wandered over to a bench and sat down, I was all by myself, alone, with no one but myself, the feeling of being alone gave me the strong urge to talk to myself, but I ignored it, trying to focus on what I should tell the police writer tomorrow, should I tell him about school or should I say something about the next boyfriend mothe-Sara had? It was a hard choice to make.

"Octavian Hayden-Rayner," a voice spoke up, it sounded like it was....surrounding me, "You have the ability to overcome great fear, welcome to the Green Lantern corps,"

A green glow was coming towards me, and in it was a green ring, the light of the ring was strangely comforting, it remindedme if a moment when I was a baby and a guest came to visit mommy and I.

I remember the guest very clearly, he was shorter than mommy and uncle Todd and was wearing a strange costume, he had kissed mommy's cheek when he came in through the window, then kissed me and held me.

"Daddy, this is Octavian, Tavvy," mommy said to him, "Tavvy this is your grandfather, Alan,"

"Hello Octavian," he said before he looked up at mommy, "has he been good? has he been crying properly? Is he feeding well?"

"He has been good, he doesn't cry often and he is feeding well, maybe even a little too well," mommy laughed, I recalled how her laugh reminded me of music.

\----  
I stared at the ring that was hovering in front of me, i reached out and grabbed, after I did, the whole world went green.


	2. In brightest night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't gonna be too long cause I have a sudden case if writers block.

'In darkest day,' A voice whispered in my head, "in brightest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evils might, beware my power, GREEN LANTERNS MIGHT!!"

I stumbled when the green faded from my vision, wondering why the voice in my head claimed my last name was Hayden-Rayner, it wasn't, it was James, "Wait, what?" I heard a voice say, I looked up to see a very tall man wearing a strange green outfit, "Who are you?"

"I- where am I?" I asked him, "And please don't say 'I'm the one asking the questions' I really need to know,"

"You're at the Green Lantern Headquarters, now, answer my questions, who are you? How did you get here and how old are you?"

"Octavian James, I dunno and twelve," I replied, "What's your name? And what's a Green Lantern?" 

"Wait a second, I need to go get one, don't move, don't touch anything," He began to fly, like ACTUALLY flying.

\-----  
I remember before I got kidnapped, mommy had taken me out to the hospital café, we met a few of her friends, including uncle Todd.

"Hey, Jen," Uncle Todd had said, kissing her cheek, "Hey, Tavs,"

"Aww, is this the baby?" A man I didn't know asked, "He's so cute!"

"He really is," Mommy said, "he looks like his father,"

"Has that scoundrel even come to visit you yet?" Todd asked, mommy sighed and shook her head.

"No, he hasn't, but it's fine, I get it," She said, she began to touch my cheek, "I understand why he's so wary," 

"Still and fuckwit for not visiting his very own son, I mean you performed a DNA test and everything," Uncle Todd continued, "I could make him meet this little bundle of joy,"

"He wasn't a bundle of joy last night, I swear he's got the lungs of a banshee," 

\-----  
"Octavian James, this is Hal Jordan, he's going to explain all of this too you," The man said, motioning over too the man he had arrived with, he was also very tall, though he didn't look as surprised to see me as the other guy.

"Hey Octavian, I'm Hal," He walked over to me and crouched to look at me in the eyes, he was wearing a mask over his eyes that made them fully white, kinda trippy, if you ask me, "I'm gonna be your friend until we figure things out,"

I couldn't help but grin, "I've never had a friend before," I informed him.

"Well then, you do know, come on, I'll show you around,"

He was able to teach me how to (some how) fly without crashing into walls.

"So...what is a Green Lantern? Is it like an after school club?" I asked him.

"Sort of, we're here to protect the galaxy, John's just going off to the Guardians to see if you can become a real member of this club," He grinned at me before becoming serious, "These green rings are power rings, they're very dangerous but also very helpful,"

"Okay," I said, "And what do the Green Lantern's protect the from?"

"Many things, mostly bad Aliens, but many of us also protect people down on Earth too, if you try hard enough in training, you could join us in missions," 

"Training?" 

"Yeah, we're probably going to have to ask your parents first, but we can do it,"

"I don't have parents, or family, or legal guardians, I was at a police station when the ring appeared,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure things out, don't worry, I'll get it soon.


End file.
